


Sunny Mornings, Farmers Markets and Unforgettable Days

by Asameki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, OOC, Original Character(s), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: He glanced out the window, and found the sky cloudless, and a soft breeze pushing through the tree. The world was slowly waking up, covered in pinks and oranges. Virgil quickly looked up the weather and time, and got up to get things together.





	Sunny Mornings, Farmers Markets and Unforgettable Days

**Author's Note:**

> Me, sighing dreamily, "sunny warm days with s/o at farmers markets with friends..... The Life"

When Virgil woke up, he found he was surrounded by warmth and sunlight. He sleepily opened his eyes, and slowly looked around the room.

Patton was lightly snoring, cuddling into him. Soft sunlight was seeping into the room, giving it a warm glow.  
He got out of Patton's grip as gently as possible, attempting to not wake him up. Patton rolled over and curled into the blankets. Virgil felt himself smile at his adorable boyfriend.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He and Patton lived in a small but cozy apartment, that was decorated mostly by Patton. The walls were covered in photos of friends, family and the two. On one side of the couch, there were the blankets the two would usually use. On the other side, there was their small pug Bell. She had probably woken up before and left the bedroom. She looked up at Virgil, and excitedly walked over to Virgil to get some attention. Virgil took a seat in the couch and held her on his lap, curling up waiting for Patton to wake up.

He glanced out the window, and found the sky cloudless, and a soft breeze pushing through the tree. The world was slowly waking up, covered in pinks and oranges. Virgil quickly looked up the weather and time, and got up to get things together.

He got Bells leash, 2 Large baskets, and his wallet. By the time he had it all together, Patton had woken up and make his way into the living room.

Patton walked over to Virgil and pressed his face into his back, wrapping his arms around him.

Virgil held Patton's hands, and said "Good morning. I was thinking that we could go someone today. You know, get stuff since everyone's coming over today."

Patton sleepily nodded, and cuddled closer. Virgil removed Patton's arms from his waist, and turned around. He kissed him on the forehead, and grabbed his hand to bring him back to the bedroom to get ready.

20 minutes later, they walked back into the living room, fully dressed. Patton was dressed in a baggy light blue shirt with grey cat ears and whiskers, which was tucked into his short shorts, and blue converse with high socks.

Virgil, surprisingly, chose to leave his jacket behind. He instead chose a black t shirt that said "night" in a small white font, and dark shorts with a few different patches on it over ripped fishnet tights.

They put Bell on her leash, and grabbed the baskets. They walked out, heading to a bakery not too far away from their home.

While walking, Patton curiously asked " So when are we going first?". Virgil shrugged and fiddled with Bells leash. "I thought we could go to that one bakery you like so well and get some breakfast".

Patton smiled and nodded, and they walked in peaceful silence, with Patton's occasional hum in the dewy morning air. Virgil couldn't help but stare at Patton after a bit. It was still early in the morning, and golden hour was going strong. In it, Patton looks entirely golden. His messy brown hair framing his face, with his honest eyes lightening even more in the light.Virgil didn't realize how long he had been staring, until Patton asked "Virgil? Whatcha thinking?."

Virgil faced forward again. "Nothing I've not told you before, babe." Patton grinned again. "But I always love hearing it!". Eventually, they do get to the bakery. Its a relatively small building, big enough for a kitchen, a counter, some flower pots and window tables, but not much else.

When the wall in, they're greeted by a familiar face, in the form of the caffeine addict Remy. "Well if it ain't my two biggest fans! What brings you y'all babes down here so early?" Remy asks, leaning against the counter. Virgil rolls his eyes as he responds. "We're getting some breakfast before going out to the farmers market to see what they have, and maybe get some stuff for tonight." Patton brightened at the mention of the market. "We're going? Are we gonna go by the flower stand? Or the baked good one? Or, ohhhh maybe they'll be one with animals-" Remy cut into Patton's ranting with a question. "So are y'all still having that thing tonight?"

Virgil nodded, and Patton asked "Are you and Emile still coming?"  
Remy gave one nod. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, doll."  
"If you're done talking" A new voice said. "How about you take their orders so I get what I need to and don't just stand around here wasting my time?". The voice revealed itself to be Logan, who was standing in the doorway to the actual kitchen.  
Remy shrugged. "Tragic story, babe, but maybe I'm not done talking."  
Before their bickering could continue, Virgil cut it short. "Could we just get our usual?"  
Remy said "Commin right up." Taking the cash as Logan got it ready.

After a quick couple minutes, the couple and dog left the bakery and continued on their way. Patton excitedly swang his basket, and asked Virgil "So what are we looking for at the market today? I know you don't normally like being around so maybe people, and with everyone coming over tonight I don't want you to exhaust yourself." He finished with a frown, slowing down.

Virgil pressed on, however, and responded with a shrug. "But I know you really like them, and I wanted today to be a good day."  
Patton pinked at the sentiment. "Aw, but it would be a good day no matter what we did if we're together!"  
Yeah, but, y'know. Wanted to be, ugh I hate saying this." If it were for the fact he was holding his basket and the leash he would probably be trying to hide his face. "Just, you know, romanticandspecialandall that jazz. Not important."  
Patton actually cooed at him, but panic slowly showed.  
And no, Pat, you're not forgetting anything today. It's not your birthday, or our anniversary. I just wanted to do something special."

Patton cooed again, even louder, and had to restrain himself from jump tackling the other man, but did pull him into a tight hug.  
"You're such a good boyfriend, V! Going and planning something that you know I'd like, with no reason to? You're so sweet!"  
Virgil reddened at the praise, but didn't have to worry about a response due to Bells tugging and whining, disliking staying still.  
"Guess we'd better go on and get, huh?" He said. Patton nodded, and they continued on, holding hands as best as they can with the baskets and Bells leash.

The Farmers market was in the town's square, taking up a good amount of space. There was no worry about cars, due to the city closing the roads around for everyone's safety. Due to the fact Halloween was approaching, there were people putting up fall and Halloween decorations around. Both men enjoyed seeing the familar tapestry's go back up, and the different wooden pumpkin things.

Patton sighed aloud. "I love seeing those. I don't know what it is about them, but they feel really warm. Y'know, like home."

Virgil looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

They make their way in, and see some normal booths, like fruit, vegetable, and baked goods.

While exploring, they talk peacefully about what they see ("Awe look at those!!" "Remus would love this.").

They're distracted from their talking, by 2 teenage girls. One is short and skinny, with long brown hair, and the other is larger, with short darker brown hair that looks like it was dyed at the ends.

The shorter one asks" Hey, uh can we pet your dog?" Patton nods, and responds "Yeah! Go ahead, kiddo. He'd love that!"

She actually drops down and, after he sniffs her, starts petting him and talking affectionately to him. 

The other girl tells them "This is the fifth time she's stopped us to pet a dog. Honestly if I didn't know her better I'd think she only wanted to go with me because of them." 

The shorter girl must have been listening, because she said "Bold of you too assume I didn't! I may love you, but dammit, Em, if these animals don't have my heart!"

The girl, Em, shook her head and dropped her arms in fake frustration. The other girl practically threw herself in the air getting up, and stuck her hand out to her. They walked off, but not before the shorter girl yelled back "I love your dog, by the way!".

Virgil snorted at the interaction. Patton laughed too, and commented "Y"know, the short one made me think of you." Virgil's eyebrows raised. "Really? I thought of you." "Well, she really didn't say much to us, but seemed to have a lot to say to her lady-friend. Plus, she seemed pretty snarky, in a friendly way, but was cooing at Bell. Which I've seen you do!" "No you haven't!" "Well anyway, she just seems to be a lot like you when we were younger."

"Honestly" Virgil said"She made think of you, because of how quickly she went to Bell, and how she seemed to throw herself around, plus." He lifted their held hands into view "I can't think of anyone else whose first instinct is physical contact with their s/o."

"I don't know Virgil," Patton said. "You always seem pretty welcome to affection." He leaned into Virgil, and nuzzled into his neck a bit.

"Anyway." Virgil said, changing topics."Why don't we look at more stands?" Patton nodded, so they did.

Patton ended up getting distracted by the food stalls, and got ingredients for dinner. 

"I'm thinking maybe chicken noodle soup, and apple pie. I think that'd be enough for everyone, right V?" Virgil agreed absent mindedly. "Hey, I'm gonna go over here and check out this stall while you pay, k Pat?" Patton nodded, and Virgil was off, taking Bell with him.

The stall he went too was peculiar, with flowers, pressed and alive, antique books, decorated and not mason jars, and different colored cloth, along with other things. The women working there seemed content, and calmly asked Virgil "Looking for anything in particular, sugar?" Virgil shook his head. "I'm just looking around, trying to find something interesting for my boyfriend.

The women nodded. "What's this boyfriend if yours like?"

"Well, he's probably the sweetest person I know. He's kinda oblivious about somethings, but is also really smart, especially when it comes to people. And he's really good with people too. "

"He seems like a real charmer." She said. "Why not grab somethings that catch your eye, and I'll help you make something for him."

Virgil nodded, and looked around at what she had. He picked out some flowers(Sunflowers, marigolds, and tulips), and some pressed ones he didn't know the name of, a couple of plain mason jars, some pumpkin charms, ribbons, plain, faded light blue tags, and colorful woodchips.

She nodded at his choice. "Hand them over." She took it all, and started decorating the mason jars. One, with pumpkin charms and woodchips, one with flowers and a dog print charm, and one with the faded ribbons, with little lights inside of it, covered in the pressed flowers. 

"These are beautiful." He said. "How much for you making them?". She laughed. "I won't charge you on assembly. I know these are going to your boy, and I could see the hearts in your eyes when you talked about him. I do, if course, need payment for materials." Virgil payed quickly, thanked her, and took a second to hide then probably in his basket, and made his way back to Patton.

When he got back to him, he found Patton lightly chatting to the owner of the stand he had been at. He brightened when he saw Virgil, however. "Virgil! You're back! What'd you find?" Virgil booped his nose."You'll find out later, love."

Virgil glanced at Patrons basket, seeing the food from earlier, along with some blankets and movies. 

"I couldn't help myself!" Patton said, defending himself before Virgil could say anything.

Virgil shrugged, and gestured as well as he could with his hands full. "How bout we go back home, love? " Patton nodded, and they started their way.

The way back was normal, and when they got back home Virgil brought his basket straight to their room, hiding it in a place he knew Patton wouldn't find.

A couple hours later, Patton is in the kitchen starting in dinner, and Virgil's finishing the last bit of cleaning that's needs to be done before their friends arrive.

They have music playing softly (An animal crossing ost, as a nice in-between for them), and their windows open for natural light. Bell is sleeping in the couch, enjoys the new blankets and calmness of the house.

This is, of course, ruined by a loud knock and shout at the door.

VIRGIL!! COME OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN WHICH WOULD SCARE YOUR DOG WHICH-" "Remus, despite how much I absolutely love not being able to think because of your loud voice, would you stop yelling and let them get the door?"

Before Remus could retaliate by yelling even louder, Virgil opened the door. "You guys are here early." He said, motioning for them to come in.

As they took their seats in the living room, Remus commented "Well, you know Dee. Always excited to see all his best-" "Unimportant. I just so happened to be ready early." 

Patton laughed from his place in the kitchen, and looked outside. "Hey V" he called out. "Don't go to far from the door, Logan and Roman are here!"

When they did get to the door, Virgil "welcomed"("Get out of my house" "absolutely not!" "Hello Virgil" "Hey L")

The 4 guests chilled in the living room, with the twins being completely distracted by playing with Bell. The two hosts, however, were in the kitchen. 

Patton was stirring the soup, when Virgil made his way over and wrapped his arms around him, swaying to the music that was still playing from earlier. He leaned into his shoulder and hummed, contently.

Dee, who must have wanted to get away from the noise in the living room, walked into the kitchen and found the sweet scene in front of him. 

So of course he took some photos, and peacefully walked out.

Which was counteracted by the loud banging at the kitchen door.

Virgil practically jumped a foot, and Patton made his way to the door.

"Remy! Emile! I'm glad you guys could make it!" He said, opening the door wider. Remy pulled his sunglasses down and winked. "Like I said, wouldn't miss it for the world, doll."

They 4 went to the living room, joining the other 4. As previously mentioned, the apartment was small, so under normal circumstances, it maybe awkward for 8 fully grown men and a dog to all be crammed inside.

But this wasn't normal circumstances. It's was 8 people who had known each other since for ever, none of which who had any sense of personal space.

Speaking of which, out of the 8 men, 6 of then had managed to maneuver themselves to be comfortable on the couch. Virgil was sitting on one end, with his legs on Dee and Patton in his lap. Next to him, Logan was snuggled closely into Roman, which he would probably deny. Dee and Remus were in a similar situation to Patton and Virgil on the other side of the couch.

Remy and Emile were on the floor, but Patton had insisted on giving them the blankets to get comfy with.

After a small period of chatter, Patton got up to check on dinner. Once he left, Virgil bolted to their room to get his basket. When he ran back through, the others were staring at him curiosily.

"It's for him" he hissed quietly". "Don't say anything." He put the jars on the coffee table. After getting them home, he had taken then out and added something to one of them. In the jar with the ribbons and lights and flowers ,there was a colorful ring inside, tangled in with the lights. Virgil fixed them up quickly, and put the flowers around. 

Emile was covering his mouth to keep from sqeualing, Remus and Roman were flailing their arms around in excitment, Logan smiled at him and Dee gave a thumbs up. Remy looked shocked, and mouthed "biiiiiitch" at him. Virgil put a finger to his mouth, and they all waited in anticipation for Patton to come back.

"Ok everyone, diners ready!" Patton walked back into the silent room, confused by everyone's stares and the silence.

"What going on?" He asked 

Virgil took a deep breathe, and motioned for him to come near. Patton did, and sat next to him at the coffee table. When he saw the mason jars and flowers, he gasped in delight. "These are so pretty! Are these what you got for the farmers market?"

He nodded. "Take a closer look at em, love." So Patton did. He squealed when he saw the adorable charms, and loved the flowers around. When he got a good look at the one with the lights, he nearly dropped it in shock when he saw the contents of it. 

"I-is that.. Is that a ring??" He asked, swinging around to ask Virgil.

To see him on one knee, nervously looking at him.

"So what do you say, Pa-" is all he could get out, before being sent to the ground by Patton tackling him in a tight hug. 

"YESYESYESYES!! ABSOLUTELY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YES!!"

Everyone in the room cheered, with Remus, Remy and Roman letting out loud whoops and whistles.

Patton held Virgil close gigging. They were a mess of limbs, on their living room floor surrounded by their best friends.

And no one would change it for a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos pls it's my birthday  
Seriously, it is and this has been in development since January, because I'm a fool who can't get things done  
But yeah id die for some feedback or "aaaaAAAAAHS" in the comments so  
Also ps my Tumblr is plinamiismyotp and my insta is asameki


End file.
